Crystal Tears
by Shinya18Kougami
Summary: One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary: **One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

* * *

**Chapter One**

On October 14th, at exactly 00:00, a shooting star shot across the sky and hit the ground, right outside Hibari Kyoya's home. Coincidently, he was home alone, so he jumped out the window, landing with a graceful tap on the ground before he walked. He was curious as to what a star would look like, and since his house was the only one near here, he was positive that only he would find the star embedded in the ground.

What he didn't expect to come across was a shivering, brunette teen laying in the crater, curled up in a ball with his eyes closed. Nor did he expect said boy to have beautiful glittery skin and to have an odd glow about him either. In fact, he was just surprised really. When you think of a star, you think of a rock, not a beautiful looking human- if it was human.

Hibari stood for a few moments before he jumped into the crater, landing next to the seemingly sleeping boy before picking him up and looking round, hearing voices as he frowned and then got back out before running back to his house, not willing for anyone to know who the boy was, nor what had fallen from the sky. He found it first.

Trying not to think on how possessive sounding he was being over the boy he had found, he went back in his house and locked the door behind him, taking a few moments to wonder what he should to before he went to his bedroom, laying the boy down and covering him with a blanket as he went to his bedroom and had a look about before he came across an overly large shirt. Going back to his bed, he carefully slipped the shirt over the boys head and then lay him back down, not uttering a single word as he knelt next to the bed and tilted his head to the side.

This was something he never expected to see. It made him curious as to where such a boy could live up in space. Was he protected by a gas ball? Or did he live on one of the planets? Was he a super-human? Hibari couldn't tell, but he was fascinated.

* * *

Slowly, the eyes on the brunette opened slowly, before blinking as his body rocked forwards, looking around wildly as the soft skin glowed brightly due to fright.

"W-Where...?"

"I picked you up from outside, or you would have frozen to death," the brunette looked over at Hibari, who had been awake the whole time, blinking softly before he calmed down. "So tell me, who are you?"

"M-My name... is Tsuna... Tsunayoshi Sawada..." the boy then clasped his hands together and looked round himself nervously. "Ano... I don't know how I got here... I was just sleeping..."

"Sleeping," Hibari looked disbelieving as he sighed and then extended his hand out in greeting. "Hibari Kyoya."

The boy, now known as Tsuna, blinked softly and then reached out and shook his hand for the sake of being polite, nibbling his lower lip as he looked around himself. The room didn't have much in it, a bed, closet, drawers, TV and a few books. It was quite odd for a sixteen year old teenagers room really. Tsuna blinked softly and then looked down at himself, staring at the huge white shirt hanging on his small frame before looking at Hibari.

"If you don't want it, then walk around naked all you want," Hibari got to his feet. "But I wouldn't recommend it herbivore."

"H-Herbivore...? But I'm not an animal..."

"Then what are you?"

"A star?" Hibari just stared at him before he folded his arms.

"Prove it," Tsuna blinked and then tilted his head to the side in thought, thinking on how to prove he wasn't a human, nor an animal. "If you prove it, then I'll stop calling you a herbivore and then I'll call you by whatever you want."

"Umm..." quite randomly, Tsuna started started crying, causing Hibari to frown but then paused as he watched the tears drip down and then land in Tsuna's hand, showing a blue crystal resting in his hand, followed by another and another as he continued to cry. "W-Well... usually you give these as gifts, but, um... it's the only way I can think to show that I'm not an animal..."

Hibari took one of the crystals in his hand and then stared at it, watching it glitter in the dim light as Tsuna then wiped at his eyes, causing a long crystal to form on the back of his hand.

"Mother told me not to cry in front of humans, since they would use me... but you saved me s-so..."

"She has a point," Tsuna blinked in confusion at the statement. "These crystals are very expensive in this country, and can be sold for hundreds, perhaps thousands, when put in jewellery."

Tsuna looked confused as he tilted his head to the side, nibbling his lower lip as he looked at the crystals in his hand.

"Are they not common in this world...?"

"They can no longer find such a crystal in the world any more," Hibari closed his eyes in thought. "There used to be a myth that this kind of crystal could give you some form of power. Due to humans being frightened of it, they destroyed the majority of them, and the only ones left mostly belong to rich families or have been stolen by the Yakuza and Mafia."

Tsuna blinked softly, before he tilted his head, still cupping the crystals in his hands.

"But they were never meant to be for that... they're gifts... you give them to people your close to... giving them makes them happy..." Hibari frowned. Tsuna didn't seem to understand that _here_, they could be used for bargaining deals and possibly weapons if they had the power he thought they had.

"... Just don't cry in front of anyone," Tsuna nodded, and then smiled, before he hugged Hibari gently, causing him to pause.

"Thanks for helping me, Kyoya-san!"

That night, Hibari Kyoya found a star, yet not a star that he was thinking about. It was a beautiful, yet naïve being that could trust anyone. He had to figure out where and how Tsuna ended up here, quickly.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's interested in this story, then I'll continue it. It's a change from writing _Infected_.**

**Shinya18Kougami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary: **One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Thanks to: **Rozelia13, scarlet-love28, DarkYukina Chii55, Chibi Sasori, KitsuneNaru, Final Syai Lunar Generation, shadow visor, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, silent-insaneminako, laciesmilegurl, cioccolattoxvino, NarutopokeFan, whiteberry **and **the 28 subscriptions and 16 favourites.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Kyoya-san, why do I have to sit in here? And why have you shut all the windows?" Tsuna looked confused as he looked around himself, at the darkened room, and stared at the blinds that were covering his windows. "Do you not like the light?"

"It's so the sunlight doesn't come into contact with your skin," Hibari was sitting on the leather sofa, looking through something that had to do with the school festival that would happen this December. "People would notice if someone started shimmering right next to them randomly- knowing most people, they would probably squeal and assume you were some form of mythical creature- like a vampire."

Hibari would never forget the day all these girls came in screaming about sparkly vampires. He had quickly bitten them all to death and then went back to the reception room- after that day, the sparkly vampires were never spoke of again.

"A vampire?" Tsuna blinked softly and tilted his head in thought. "Mother showed me a book that had a vampire in it! It showed this odd creature with fangs and red eyes, with blood dribbling from his mouth and-"

"Be quiet Tsunayoshi," Hibari looked up from where he was writing. "Try to occupy yourself. I'm trying to work."

Tsuna pouted, before he looked round himself and then stared at a bottle of water, staring at it intently before he looked back at Hibari.

"Can I have that?" he was pointing at the unopened bottle, causing Hibari to shrug as he continued to work. Tsuna then went over to it and then picked it up, unscrewing the lid and then drinking from it.

It was then that a thought hit Hibari. Tsuna's tears could turn into crystals. Tears were water. What would happen if Tsuna drank water? He raised his head and stared at Tsuna quickly, before his expression went blank. The water made Tsuna glow happily and whiz round the room cheerily, giggling to himself.

_'Water... What a simple thing to keep him happy,' _thought Hibari, before he went back to the fund-raising ideas set to get new equipment from the school. _'Water...'_

Tsuna was giggling happily as he ran around the room, before he stopped when Hibari threw a large, black sweatshirt at him.

"I'm hungry. Put that on and put the hood up. Make sure you stay away from the windows," Tsuna blinked softly and then nodded, before he followed Hibari out the room, the glow to his skin going back to a more natural human colour as he looked round at the girls that were staring at him with awed expressions.

"He's so adorable!"

"Hibari-senpai, is he your little brother? So cute!"

"I just want to run over and give him a hug!"

It was safe to say Hibari then thoroughly bit them to death, causing Tsuna to tilt his head in an innocent manner and then start giggling softly, as if he thought it was perfectly normal for humans to get beaten up.

Hibari had so given him the wrong aspect on human life. After he was done, he grabbed Tsuna's arm and then tugged him along, ignoring the twitching girls on the floor, who were still mumbling about how cute Tsuna was, before he was pulled into the canteen, the staff bowing respectful towards Hibari as he approached them.

"Make something for Tsunayoshi to eat," they all nodded and then scattered off, causing Tsuna to blink cutely and then place a sleeve covered hand up to his chin in thought.

"Is Kyoya-san king here?" Hibari blinked and then stared at the curious Tsuna, who was staring right at him. "If Kyoya-san is kind... then why is he looking after me?"

"I'm not a king," he rolled his eyes. "I'm a disciplinary head."

Meaning, he was extremely vicious when it came to people who broke the rules. Tsuna was actually breaking them since one, he wasn't a registered student of this middles school, two, he was not wearing school uniform and three...

Well, he wasn't human. That was probably the reason why Hibari _didn't _bite him to death. It was probably curiosity that was getting the better of him, and then he felt the urge to figure more out about Tsuna since it wasn't something you find everyday.

Tsuna sat down and then blinked when a hundred and one different dishes were laid out in front of him, looking confused.

"Eat up," Tsuna stared at the raven-haired teen before he smiled and then reached for the food happily. He would be full soon enough.

* * *

Hibari was settled in his bed, before he woke up and sat up abruptly, looking round for Tsuna, who had been sleeping by his side, yet wasn't there any more. He looked about, but when he heard splashing, he looked out his window and then at his outside pool, watching as he saw Tsuna splash about inside of it, skin glowing brightly and the water going a glowing blue as he splashed about happily.

Hibari watched as Tsuna smiled brightly, watched as he lay back in the water and floated there while looking up at the night sky with softly glowing orange eyes, as if thinking about where he was before coming here. His skin glowed healthily and sparkled across the water as he whipped round in the water and went under it, swimming through it as it glittered the water.

Hibari opened the window and then jumped out, causing Tsuna to pause and then look round, blinking softly in surprise.

"Kyoya-san? I thought you were sleeping..." Hibari crouched next to the water as Tsuna kept his head peeked up. "Did I wake you up...?"

"Not really," Hibari looked at him and then the water. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not at all," Tsuna hummed softly and then smiled brightly. "It's actually nice and warm! You should try it!"

Hibari blinked, before he dipped his hand in the water gently, noting that the water was a lot warmer than what it should be for October.

"Hn..." Tsuna giggled at Hibari's calm expression before he flitted over and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the water with him and causing a big splash. "..."

Tsuna kept giggling as he touched Hibari's nose, a soft glow appearing on his nose before it faded away.

"When you wake up, you should feel nice now~," Hibari tilted his head to the side and then stood in the water as Tsuna leaned back, looking back at the sky happily and at the sparkling stars as his eyes glowed that soft orange again. It roused Hibari's attention as he stared at them.

_Soft, glowing orange eyes. Exactly like a star._

* * *

"Kyoya, who is this boy?"

"I told you not to bring anyone into the house!"

There was silence as Tsuna hid behind Hibari, looking frightened as he stared calm and collected, staring at two people who was standing right there, holding cases as the gave him one of their looks.

"He could have been a spy from another family!"

"What if he killed you while you were sleeping?"

Tsuna looked confused at their words, nibbling his lower lip nervously. Hibari glared at them.

"Tsunayoshi isn't like that. If he was from another family, he would have tried to kill me by now," Tsuna flinched at his words and then backed off nervously. "Besides, do you really think that another family would send just _one _person to kill me? Don't be stupid."

The two adults scowled, the woman with long black hair and silver eyes looking distressed while the male, who looked the spitting image of Hibari, glared coldly.  
Tsuna was getting frightened by the appearance of these people, even though he shouldn't be, and he eventually whipped round and ran off when he felt tears in his eyes. Hibari looked behind himself, picking up that Tsuna was about to cry and then looked at his parents.

"Don't say things like that in front of Tsunayoshi, herbivores."

* * *

**A/N: **I was so shocked... when I got 13 reviews for the first chapter... I actually shot out my bed as I stared at my phone and went- 'Let's go write the next chapter!' and then I was told that I had to go to the dentist... meh... now I have a numb mouth...  
I have my nieces birthday this weekend, so there probably won't be an update until monday...

Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary:**One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Thanks to: **silent-insaneminako, Corandice, Laciesmilegurl, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, usagi018, Final Syai Lunar Generation, Destined DeathReaper, cioccolattoxvino, YueRyuu, xX. Chu-Chan .Xx, DarkYukina Chii55, BrokenBlackCat, poisson, monamonalisa17 **and **FallenxLinkin **for their reviews. Thanks to all the favourites and subscribes too.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tsuna could hear arguing from downstairs as he stayed down on the floor, under Hibari's bed, wide-eyed and afraid. The words both of Hibari's parents spoke frightened him to a point that he couldn't control his tears, leaving glowing crystals littered under Hibari's bed as he stared at them.

They weren't that showing up as the bright blue crystal like before. They were darker, giving of that feel that they were made under a different kind of condition. Previously, the crystals gave off the feeling of being lost and confused, but now they gave off the feeling of being scared. They changed depending on Tsuna's mood.

There was the noise of a door opening, and then slamming shut, scaring Tsuna as he inched further under the bed, clenching his eyes shut as he took a deep breath of air in, hearing the noise still and then a voice call out for him.

"Tsunayoshi?" he refused to move from under the bed, but looked up when Hibari kneeled down and looked under the bed at him, frowning when he saw the amount of crystals just laying on the wooden floor. "Tsunayoshi…"

"S-Sorry…" he hiccuped softly and then looked away quickly. Hibari sighed and then shook his head before he reached under and pulled Tsuna out and placed him on the bed.

"Ignore my parents. It's just because of their Yakuza tendencies they get alarmed when I bring someone over. The last time I brought someone over, which was when I was a lot younger, they tried to kill me," Tsuna looked up with glassy eyes, blinking when Hibari brushed them away and ended up with crystal on his hands. "After that, I was forbidden to bring anyone into the house. They were that frightened of me getting hurt again."

"B-But… they left you alone here while they went away…" Tsuna mumbled softly, causing Hibari to blink. "If they really were worried, they wouldn't leave you here all alone, Kyoya-san…"

Hibari sighed, and then ruffled Tsuna's brown locks, causing him to look up and stare at him with soft honey-caramel hues and then a tilt of his head.

"They don't have much of a choice, naturally," Hibari then brought out a bottle of water for Tsuna and then gave it to him. "Leaving me here and making sure I don't bring anyone back is their way of protecting me, in a way. Most people will assume that I've left with them, and anyone who tries to come in, I can easily bite them to death by myself."

Tsuna blinked softly, his eyes drying up as he nodded his head quickly before he smiled softly.

"Ne… you always act calmly no matter what, Kyoya-san…"

"It's merely experience," Tsuna drank his water quietly, skin glowing softly as Hibari wrapped him in a blanket and then paused when he heard footsteps settling outside his door before stopping, then footsteps walking away from his door once more. "Get some sleep Tsunayoshi. We'll be leaving in the morning early so I don't get questioned again."

Tsuna nodded and then beamed quietly before he placed the water down and lay back, closing his eyes and falling asleep within an instant. Hibari turned off the light and joined him right after.

* * *

Tsuna was now outside, splashing about the pool quietly before looking up at the sky fondly, his eyes glowing that soft orange again as he reached up for it, yet never would he be able to touch it. He pouted and then submerged himself in the water and swam about, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

Hibari was watching from his window, watching the pool glow before he jumped out his window and landed next to it, causing Tsuna to surface and look at him with a questioning gaze.

"You can't swim when my parents are here," Hibari spoke softly, as if not wanting to alarm Tsuna, before he sighed. "My parents... nothing will come out good if they find out what you are, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna just stared at him before he nodded in understanding, getting out the pool and stopping when Hibari dragged a towel over his head and then ushered him back inside, shutting the door behind him before grabbing a glass and filling it with water and then taking Tsuna back up to his room, watching the brunettes glow settle down before he sat down on the bed, making grabby hands for the water.

"What is your odd fascination with water anyway?" Tsuna paused at the question, drinking the water happily before he raised his head to speak.

"Water isn't common where I'm from. When it rains, we gather all water up an its divided equally among us. So we don't get a lot of water..." Tsuna looked out the window, to where the stars were. "We could go get water from other places, but we stopped when people started putting satellites and space cameras all over the place..."

Hibari paused in thought. He knew that they had been placing bots and cameras on other planets to get an idea if they could live on them, but... he didn't really think how it would affect people like Tsuna.

Like Tsuna. Tsuna was something that shouldn't be here, yet never once had he asked to go home and never once had he questioned if there was a way he could get back up there. Not that Hibari minded really, he had grown somewhat attached to him.

"Stars no longer shine as bright..." Tsuna mumbled softly, causing Hibari to look at him once more. "I can remember there was a time when we could go right across the space that surrounds this planet, but... well, when that space centre was made and we found rockets coming in all the time... we got scared..."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in thought then, before he continued in a quiet voice.

"We were all scared that humans would either kill us off or use us as power generators..."

Hibari frowned before he pulled Tsuna close, causing him to squeak.

"I wouldn't let them do that. Ever."

* * *

Tsuna was walking round the school, quite surprised that he was allowed to go round, drinking water and being able to glow when lots of people were around him, but he he soon found out _why_ he was allowed to do so.

Everyone was dressed up, most people pointing at him in awe as his eyes glowed a soft orange.

"Look! Hibari-sempai's brother looks like a star! That's so cute!"

"Don't say that! We don't even know if this cutie is his brother~."

"Aww... I want to be a star now..."

Tsuna blinked softly and then looked behind him when he sensed Hibari, but then stopped when he saw what _he _was dressed up as.

With a long, silk black cape, fake white fangs as shadowed eyes, Tsuna would never once have thought Hibari would dress up as a vampire, considering he hated them that much. Of course, being Tsuna, he over-reacted and then ran off, frightened.

"Vampires are real! Hiiieee!"

* * *

**A/N: **Halloween based chapter, even though it has passed~.

What was I gonna say... well, I was flattered when I wrote this, because my big sister actually took the time to read my other story when she could have been doing her college work... and... well, she said she was happy with me, said I was better than her... pfft, not that I'll ever believe it. That's what you call flattering.  
Yeah, she said she'd write a one-shot for either this one or Infected if I wanted, but I wasn't so sure, so... I thought I would ask you guys? I don't want to make her feel forced to write, especially if she hasn't written fanfiction in... -thinks- I dunno actually, she just hasn't written for a while.

So what do you guys think? My sister_ (Toxic-Hibari) _says hi by the way~.

Ja ne~.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary:**One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Note: **This is a double upload, please ensure you have read the previous chapter before reading this one.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hibari just blinked when Tsuna ran off, causing most people to blink and then jump him and then start screaming about vampires. Maybe dressing up wasn't the smartest of ideas. Hibari moved, detaching himself from the girls before going after Tsuna, who had seemingly managed to run half way round the school in a flash.  
Hibari rubbed at his head and then looked round himself. He was in the gym hall, where everyone was playing Namimori's most well known Halloween game, Spooky ball. Mostly like dodge ball, but if you get hit, you need to cover your head in a sheet and then run round like an idiot.

Sadly, when Hibari managed to see Tsuna, he just got hit on the head with a ball before one of the bigger kids picked him up and pulled him across the hall before shoving a sheet over his head, causing him to freak out.

Obviously Tsuna wouldn't know what was going on. All he knew was he suddenly got picked up and now had something over him that was limiting his sight. He wobbled about, trying to figure out where he was going, before he walked right into a wall, his head crashing against it before he went cross-eyes and fell back, making everyone laugh around him.

Hibari sighed and then walked across the hall calmly, dodging the ball rather easily before he knelt next to Tsuna, who was thrashing about with this sheet.

"Tsunayoshi, calm down," Tsuna did calm, the blanket going still as he tried to figure out where Hibari had spoken from. "You got hit with the ball, so you have to dress as a blind ghost until you find the halls graveyard."

"G-Graveyard? But I'm not dead!" Hibari rubbed at his face and sighed. Tsuna had only been here for over two weeks... no wonder he seemed lost and confused. Hibari watched as Tsuna struggled getting the sheet back off him before Hibari gave up and pulled it off him, only to show a tearful Tsuna who clung to him within an instant, looking frightened and confused as he looked about himself, skin glowing slightly.

"It's alright," Tsuna was still clinging tightly and hiding his face so that crystals ended up latching onto Hibari's cape. "It's a game. If you get hit with the ball, you have to find the safe zone to get back in the game, we just call it the graveyard since it's Halloween."

"H-Halloween...?" Hibari nodded, and Tsuna raised his head and looked around, noticing the strange stares he was getting before he hid his face in Hibari's shoulder again.

"Yes," Hibari thought of a way to explain himself. "It's an event celebrating to a time back when witches apparently existed."

Tsuna blinked, now settled down as Hibari got up and walked right through the hall again, blocking a ball heading his way and then going out the hall, ignoring the stares he was getting as he carried Tsuna back to the reception room and sat him down.

"Just sit here Tsunayoshi, I'll be back shortly. I'll tell you about Halloween when I get back."

Tsuna nodded his head as Hibari left the room, tilting his head to the side before he looked out the window, in thought. He then looked at the bottle of water across the room before he got up and then went for it. Hibari wouldn't be gone for long, hopefully.

* * *

"_Mother, are we ever going to get to go to that planet over there?" a young Tsuna pointed from where he was sitting on his mothers back, eyes glowing that soft orange as chest glowing brightly, along with the others floating about._

"_No, we will not," she replied sadly, flipping round and then holding the little Tsuna in her arms, smiling softly as she looked around. "Humans are selfish creatures. All they will want to do is hurt us. You can go to any other planet, just not that one."_

Little Tsuna blinked and then tilted his head in thought, before he giggled softly, smiling brightly and then pausing to look over to the side.

"Father!" he reached out for a figure who was shooting over to them and then giggled when he was scooped into arms and cuddled.

"Hello, Tsu-kun," Tsuna smiled brightly and then nuzzled his father happily. "Listen to your mother,it isn't safe down there. Do you remember what happened to Giotto?"

"He went down and n-never came back up..."

"Yes, he died Tsu-kun. They killed him," Tsuna bowed his head and nodded, nibbling at his lip before he smiled at his father.

"Will you play with me today, father?" Tsuna blinked softly when his father then shook his head, saying no.

"I'm going to go get water. There was some water that landed on the planet beside Earth. I'm going to collect it with a few others, so stay here."

Tsuna nodded and then floated back to his mother happily, giggling softly- but there was a sudden pause and then she was gone, and he was floating all by himself. He looked round himself and then down, noting he looked a bit bigger than what he was mere moments ago before he heard shouting.

"Tsu-kun! Move!"

"M-Move...?" Tsuna then looked to the side and froze in place before he was knocked out of place and then shot across the sky, closing his eyes tightly and then glowing brightly, unable to do anything since he was surrounded by a flock of comets that were taking him down. He suddenly felt a sharp pain before he passed out and fell, not even feeling it as he suddenly hit ground.

_He lay on the ground for a while, not able to move or open his eyes from tiring himself from falling from the sky, but it wasn't long before he felt arms pick him up and then take him away._

_**'These arms... they feel so warm...'**_

* * *

Tsuna was roughly woken up, panting softly as Hibari hovered over him and dripped water on his face gently.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna blinked softly, noticing the room had darkened and then only bit of light in the room was coming from himself, his skin glowing softly at the contact of water. "You suddenly started panicking in your sleep-"

"B-Bad dream..." he mumbled, before he latched onto Hibari's arm and closed his eyes. "Is it late...?"

"Not really, at this time of year, it just gets dark quickly. Anyway, do you still want to know about Halloween?" Hibari asked, making him nod and then blinked when he was pulled to his feet and then a large bade was then attached to his shirt- a shimmery, multicoloured star that had water swirling inside it. "Most people go out, looking for sweets, but some like to go to Halloween dances- or scare the younger kids."

"Why would they want to scare little kids Kyoya-san?"

"They find it amusing," Tsuna looked horrified at that as Hibari then pulled him out the reception room, since they were still seemingly in school. "We aren't doing that. We're going to the Halloween dance, since the older students no longer go out any more due to their age."

Tsuna blinked and then nodded as he was taken down a lit up hallway, staring at the balloons and banners hanging up around the place as they appeared outside a hall, loud music being heard from behind the doors with cheering and laughter.

"It sounds like they're having fun..." Tsuna spoke softly, watching Hibari open the door and usher himself, watching for his reaction.

Tsuna could only stare with wide eyes as he stared at the ceiling quickly, where glowing stars had been stuck on, his eyes glowing automatically as he tried to reach for them, but then felt Hibari grab his hands and then pull him along, to a quieter corner and then picked him up carefully.

"They aren't actually stars Tsunayoshi, they're decorations," Tsuna blinked, his eyes returning back to the honey-caramel shade as he nodded his head. He then grew curious when Hibari took his hands and then pulled him closer to the crowd, standing as Tsuna stared at the other people dancing about before he got the idea. He pulled Hibari and then spun round happily, giggling softly. Hibari looked at him and then smiled just slightly before he went along with it and spun, watching as Tsuna's skin glittered in the lights.

Hibari spun round with him. There was no steps as to what they were doing. Tsuna was happy enough just spinning round. No one questioned why he glowed, they just assumed it was something he had on to make that effect.

What Hibari didn't expect was Tsuna to lean over and then kiss his nose cutely before he smiled.

"This is nice!" Hibari blinked, rubbing at his nose that glowed for a few seconds before settling down again. "I like it here Kyoya-san! Maybe humans aren't as bad as mother thought-!"

There was a sudden smashing sound, and Hibari moved quickly, picking Tsuna up and then deliberately pushing him in an alarmed crowd to hide him as his tonfas came out of no where. He then looked up towards the smashed windows at the top of the hall, before looking down, only to see figures wearing suits and holding guns.

"I-Is this a part of the dance this year...?"

"Well, they're dressed up and have guns... so maybe... y-yeah... and they're wearing masks..."

"Why would they break the windows though?"

"Maybe for the effect factor..." Hibari frowned. This definitely was _not _a part of the dance. There was a click and then a sudden gunfire, bullet being aimed at the ceiling before Hibari growled.

"Evacuate the hall, now!" they didn't need to be told. Everyone was shoving to get out the doors, poor Tsuna getting trapped between then as he called out.

"Kyoya-san? Kyoya-san!" when everyone got out the hall, the doors shut, the open space totally black as a voice spoke lowly.

"Hibari Kyoya, come with us or we'll take you by force," Hibari held his tonfas up, silver eyes glinting in the dark as he smirked widely.

"I don't listen to herbivores such as yourself. If you think I can be a bargaining chip against my parents, then you guessed wrong. Unlike them, I'm not _weak_," he earned a few hisses and angered sounds, before he raised his tonfas up. "Why don't I bite you all to death, right here and now?"

* * *

**A/N: Sore throat... Very sore throat... -Gives people cookies.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary:**One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Thanks to: **FallenxLinkin, silent-insaneminako, cioccolattoxvino, mi-chan94, BestWishes, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, BrokenBlackCat, Final Syai Lunar Generation **and **poisson **for their reviews.**

**Note: **I am really, severly sick. I wanted to write quite a bit for this chapter, but I can barely move right now. I'm sorry if this isn't very good, but my head is _pounding_, seriously. Sore throat, throbbing hears... meh... just a lot of pain really.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Tsuna sat outside the hall doors, flinching he heard a crash, a gunshot and a body dropping. From what he knew, any one of those noises could have meant Hibari had gotten hurt... yet he couldn't bring himself to go in there. He was scared...

But then his heart lit up when the doors opened, only to freeze in place when Hibari stumbled out, caked in blood and wiping at his head.

"Herbivores... tch..."

"Kyoya-san!" Hibari looked down to see Tsuna sitting there, staring at him with wide eyes. "You're hurt!"

Tsuna was too scared to touch him now as he stared at the blood that trickled down Hibari's hand and then dripped onto the floor. He wanted to know what was drawing that much blood... slowly, he inched closer, only for Hibari to take a step back.

"Leave it Tsunayoshi. I've had worse," Tsuna blinked softly and then looked back up to stare at his face, staring at the blood-soaked bangs covering his face and the blood running down his cheek. "Besides, I'm alive and they're dead."

Tsuna bit at his lip and then looked away, those words his mother told him ringing in his head, as if trying to prove that she was right and his thoughts were wrong.

"_**Humans are selfish creatures. All they will want to do is hurt us. You can go to any other planet, just not that one."**_

Tsuna's head snapped up before looking down when he heard a sudden noise, only to go wide-eyed when he saw Hibari laying on the ground, tonfas falling out his hands and his body going still.

"Kyoya-san!"

* * *

Tsuna was cowering in a corner of the medical room he was sitting in, getting glares from both Hibari's parents as they came in to see their son, who was attached to bleeping machines that were showing pulse rates. Tsuna had no clue what the hell these things were, nor did he really want to. All he knew was that they scared the living hell out of him, seeing those things beep unsteadily.

"I always knew you were a brat, this is why I'm going to _kill _you!" Tsuna jerked his head, still sitting in the corner as he looked up at the seething father. "You were probably tagged or something? They knew where he was, so the only explanation on _how _they knew is because of you."

Tsuna shook his head rapidly, as if trying to deny the fact. He didn't even _know _what happened. All he heard and saw was a sudden panic as he was shoved out the hall before he sat outside the doors, too frightened to go inside from the noises...

Was there something he could have done to stop Hibari from fighting or from getting hurt? These thoughts went through his head, and it made him lose his glow just slightly- a glow that both of Hibari's parents had picked up on straight away yet hadn't commented on.

"I-I... I didn't do anything..." it wasn't long before Tsuna was shoved into a wall, tonfa at his throat with Hibari's father hovering over him, eyes full of blood-lust as Tsuna squeaked loudly.

"Of course you didn't do anything, you're the _innocent _little thing in this, aren't you? I bet you didn't even _know _you were being used," Tsuna was just growing confused by what the man was speaking of. Actually, it made no sense, but he tried to figure it out- until he was distracted by the tonfa being pressed harshly against his throat. "Tell me, what family do you belong to? Or what family forced you into this? _Tell me!_"

Tsuna was now in terrified silence, eyes wide and glowing orange as he looked around himself and whimpered.

"I-I'm not part of a family-"

"Liar!"

Tsuna was feeling too threatened at this point, so his eyes glowed brightly on instinct and then Hibari's father was thrown against a wall, collapsing down with a dull _thud _as Tsuna freaked out, his eyes still glowing brightly as a soft coloured orange bubble surrounded him in a protective manner. It roused Hibari to wake up in an instant, wincing slightly as he sat up and looked round.

His mother was at his side, looking horrified, while his father was on the floor, knocked out in Tsuna's sudden blast of energy. Quickly, he pulled the wires out his arm and pulled the mask covering his face off and then got out of bed, going over to Tsuna and wincing more when he touched the orange barrier that surrounded him.

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna had his head bowed and was trembling, no longer looking up. "Tsunayoshi, listen to me. He can't hurt you now."

Tsuna raised his head slowly, eyes flickering as he focused on Hibari. His eyes were focused right at Hibari's chest, glowing softly as he stared right through him, as if trying to figure out what his intentions were before he suddenly calmed, bubble flickering slightly, yet it was enough for Hibari to get in and then hug him to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna blinked softly, allowing himself to sink into welcoming arms as Hibari held him close. "Father thinks everyone is a threat, but don't worry. We'll be leaving soon enough."

Tsuna raised his head in confusion, but Hibari didn't give him an answer as he continued to hold him gently, right on his injured shoulder. Tsuna bowed his head on it and started crying, until Hibari thought that his whole shoulder was covered in crystals.

"When you wake up... you'll feel lots better..." Tsuna mumbled in his shoulder softly, before he closed his eyes, crystals dropping onto his lap. His skin glowed softly, now becoming settled that Hibari was next to him. He took a deep breath and then relaxed against him.

Hibari wouldn't hurt him. Hibari protected him all the time. Hibari didn't want to hurt him... Hibari cared for him. Tsuna was sure of this and it made him a lot calmer as Hibari picked him up and walked off, despite his mothers begging expression for him to stay.

After all, skylarks couldn't be tamed. They were destined to fly in the sky, free and doing whatever they wanted.

* * *

Tsuna sat on Hibari's bed, watching him pack up a bag full of clothes and food.

"Kyoya-san, what are you doing?"

"We're leaving. I can tell from the look in my mothers eye, they know nothing they shouldn't," Hibari then got up and then moved one of his pictures next to his bed, showing a steel safe with a number lock attached to it. Tsuna watched as Hibari messed with it, picking up the numbers _'1827' _getting used before it opened up to him, showing a bank card and a hell of a lot of cash just sitting there, never once getting used. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. I make quite a lot of money without them."

Tsuna blinked and then watched as Hibari picked up a laptop and put it in a satchel bag, handing it over to Tsuna, who looked confused as Hibari picked up another bag, loaded with water.

"I already have a place to stay temporarily, so all we need is to get out of here," Tsuna blinked when Hibari came over, bag slung over his shoulder as he grabbed his smaller hands and pulled him up, tonfas in hand as he went to the window.

"Kyoya-san! You can't jump that! You're too hurt-!" it was too late. Hibari had already jumped out and landed with ease on his feet, barely wincing as Tsuna jumped after him, landing quite gracefully as he looked up at the sky once more, eyes glowing at the stars he could see once more.

"Lets go," Tsuna nodded, feeling his hand being taken and then being dragged off, far away from Hibari's home and of course, the parents that probably wanted to kill him badly.

Little did he know that he was already on a target list made by the whole Hibari family.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah... Like I said... I feel like I'm slowly dying... ._.''''''''  
Everyone, especially my sister, thinks I'm nuts for getting up and mumbling about writing _ They wanted me to sleep longer... not go to school... but I got up early, went to school, and wrote this?  
-Dies-


	6. Chapter 6

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary: **One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Thanks to: **Phoeragomen, whiteberry, Final Syai Lunar Generation, cioccolattoxvino, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, poisson, DarkYukina Chii55 **and** BrokenBlackCat **for their reviews**.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tsuna looked around himself in a thoughtful manner as he looked at the clean yet near enough empty apartment they had ran to, which was at the edge of Namimori, the opposite of the Shrine where Hibari had lived originally.

"This place is yours, Kyoya-san?" asked Tsuna softly, earning a nod from the raven-haired teen as he settled on a couch after shutting all the curtains over and sitting down.

"I was renting it out not long ago, but I stopped after you came," Hibari took his laptop bag and then took his laptop out carefully. "I knew they would figure out eventually, just not so soon."

Tsuna blinked cutely and then sat down by his feet, shifting slightly as he looked at him with soft brown hues, before he giggled softly when he was handed a bottle of water. He drank it happily, lighting up the darkened room within an instant before he yawned cutely and rested his head on hibari's leg, causing him to glance down.

"I'm sleepy..."

"Go to bed then. There's a bedroom right next to this room," Tsuna shook his head, causing Hibari to look at him questioningly. "Do you not want to sleep there?"

"I want Kyoya-san to sleep too..." he mumbled, before tugging on the older males trouser leg. "Won't Kyoya-san sleep too?"

Hibari sighed, before leaning down to ruffle soft brown locks.

"Shortly. I just need to check some things," Tsuna nodded and nuzzled against his leg tiredly, waiting patiently. Hibari was tapping away at keys, looking at a map of Namimori and then plotting certain points of where they could run, where they could be caught and who would target them.

After all, some of his family were like predators, hunting their targets until they were either captured or dead. So some where actually like him, yet it didn't worry him _too _much. Only a select few were strong enough to take him down, yet he doubted they would come into the scene over something as petty as this, right?

His hands hovered over the keys in thought before he started typing:  
**  
Hibari, Chinese Branch**

Lots of names popped up, yet the first one was a name Hibari could recognize straight away. Fong Hibari was one of the possible heirs to the Hibari family, including himself. There were many other names of strong candidates showing up, and then the guards and the alliances with the chinese branch also showed up.

He grew irked and then went through hacking into airport files before he found a record of Fong travelling... current location was Tokyo, so it said. Hibari growled and then shut the laptop off and placed it down, before he paused when he felt a light weight on his leg.

Tsuna had fallen asleep rather peacefully, nuzzled into Hibari's leg as if nothing was going on. Hibari smiled just slightly before he leaned down and picked Tsuna up with gentle care and sat him on the couch, right beside him and yawning. Sleep sounded good right now...  
He closed his eyes and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Hibari woke up again, he sat up abruptly when Tsuna wasn't beside him, only to calm when he heard splashing noises come from the bathroom. He got up and then walked over, before knocking on the door calmly.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"What is it Kyoya-san?" Hibari took a breath of relief as he stood out the door calmly.

"Are you taking a bath?" he heard a few more splashes before he heard a soft giggle as he sat outside the bathroom door.

"Ne, this is weird! Hot and cold water came out!" Hibari blanked at that as Tsuna giggled loudly. "But then I put them both in together and then it was nice and warm~."

Hibari listened to a few more splashes before a sudden thud, meaning Tsuna had gotten out of the bath too quickly and fell. He sighed and then got up before he went in the room, before he stopped when he just saw Tsuna... floating. Floating and glowing.

Nothing to worry about there. Floating and glowing was _totally _normal... No, just no. Hibari quickly grabbed him and pulled him down before wrapping him with a towel quickly, ignoring Tsuna's whining.

"Kyoya-san! I was floating there!" Tsuna pouted cutely. "I haven't been able to do that since I came here!"

"Well Tsunayoshi, don't do it again," Hibari looked at the now confused brunette. "It's not a normal thing here. I could make people believe your glowing skin and eyes was something else, but I can't exactly say you filled yourself with helium to float, now can I?"

"What's helium?"

Hibari rubbed at his eyes and then shook his head.

"Nothing... Just get dressed..." Hibari then walked out and shut the door before going to the kitchen, looking through his fridge to see if there was any food there before he remembered he packed some in his bag. He walked over and then picked some bread out and then stared at the else was there.

Snacks. Nothing that had to be refrigerated or frozen, so it was mostly instant food. He was in thought before he pulled out jam- he hadn't had jam sandwiches since he was a young child... so it was odd...

He placed both the bread and jam on the counter, before he paused and then looked behind himself, only to see a figure standing there with a graceful smile on his face.

"Kyoya."

"Fong..."

There was a moment of silence before Fong gave a respectful bow, much to Hibari's displeasure.

"How did you get in here? Everything in this building is locked," Hibari spoke calmly, not at all fazed by the male standing in front of him.

"You gave me a spare key about two years ago, remember?" Fong dangled keys in front of Hibari, causing him to shrug. "Anyway, I came here to ask why you and another boy were on the Hibari's hit list."

Hibari rose a brow and folded his arms.

"I knew Tsunayoshi was on the list, but I'm on it too?" Hibari stared straight at Fong, looking for some form of traitorous action to appear, yet nothing came. "That's odd. Perhaps its because I protected him after he blasted father..."

"According to what I've read, the boy who is accompanying you isn't even human," Hibari nodded and sighed. "People are wanting to capture him yet not willing to kill him. There hadn't been someone like him for over two hundred years. From the details, he sounds like the star that our founder cared for."

"Alaude found someone like Tsunayoshi two hundred years ago?" Hibari was in thought. "Well, he is a star, but I never knew that this had happened before..."

"Well, sadly, after a few years, the star Alaude had been looking after got killed as an act of revenge from another family," Fong walked over and then placed a package of steaming food on the counter. "That stars name was Giotto. Giotto Sawada."

Hibari paused. Sawada. Tsunayoshi Sawada. His onyx eyes flickered as he looked at Fong calmly.

"Why are you here?" it was perfectly normal for Hibari to question someone who _knew _what was going on. "Are you here for Tsunayoshi? If you are, I will bite you to death."

Fong raised his hands innocently.

"I'm here because I wasn't agreeing to the orders I was given," Fong smiled gently. "Naturally, I wouldn't want to kill someone that doesn't deserve to get killed, nor would I want to capture them and put them in a position of harm. Sadly, I was the only one who was thinking that way."

Hibari looked at him with a steely, questioning gaze.

"Many people want to capture your friend Tsunayoshi because he has the rare ability of crying crystals. Giotto never had that ability, he only had a crystal heart. That heart can still be found in HQ as a heirloom now," Fond could feel Hibari's disgusted mood.

"Someone's heart is being used as an_ heirloom?_" he sounded partially pissed. "Disgusting. I would have buried it."

"Well, that's the thing, it was originally buried along with Alaude, but someone in our family dug it up and took it away from him," Hibari frowned at that. "They're using the heart as a power source, since it is always constantly charged by water."

Water. That made a lot of sense. All of Tsuna's actions made a lot of sense now, considering he loved water and whenever he cried, crystals were made. Never had he once thought to put the crystals he cried into water.

"Will Tsunayoshi's heart be made of crystal too?"

"Presumably... yes..."

Hibari looked pissed as Tsuna then walked into the kitchen, hair sticking to his face and looking at them both with a surprised expression.

"Kyoya-san? Why are there two of you?" Fond raised his hand and smiled.

"My name is Fong, a pleasure to meet you," Tsuna blinked softly and then walked over to Hibari and clung his arm instead, smiling brightly before he caught onto the hot food Fong had brought with him.

"Can I have that?" Hibari merely ruffled Tsuna's hair as Fong nodded his head. He had to think about this now. There were a lot of things he had just learned, most of it being known from a past event.

It didn't look too good.

* * *

**A/N: **Getting yelled at for writing '' Lying around all day is boring, plus, I feel a _little _better, isn't that enough?

Toxic: No. No it isn't. I stayed off college to make sure you stayed asleep.

'''' Yeah, meant to be resting, hehe...


	7. Chapter 7

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary: **One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Thanks to: **FallenxLinkin, Phoeragomen, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, whiteberry, DarkYukina Chii55, Final Syai Lunar Generation, BrokenBlackCat, poisson, Bleach-ed Na-tsu **and** cioccolattoXvino **for their reviews. Always cheers me up.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Fong was sitting quietly, sipping tea as he watched Tsuna eat hot noodles before he turned his attention to Hibari.

"What are your plans now?" he questioned softly, causing Hibari to look at him in thought before he sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to move. You got here all the way from China on the day I left, so it makes me wonder on who else would have left as well..." especially the ones living in Tokyo. That just made Hibari frown as he placed a bottle of water beside Tsuna and looked round before peeking out a window.

"Well, you shouldn't rush, after all- they think I've left to capture you, so they shouldn't have made a move yet-" Fong paused when he heard a phone ringing. He reached down and pulled out a phone before he answered. "Hello?"

[Have you found Hibari Kyoya yet?] there was a pause, Hibari looking at him suspiciously as Fong covered his lips, telling him to be quiet. [You knew where he lived, so have you got him?]

"I haven't found him," Fong spoke, before he pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard incoherent shouting. "Try to remember he is a lot smarter than what you originally thought-"

There was a sudden beeping, causing Fong to sigh as he put his phone away and then look at Hibari.

"Looks like they'll be coming soon, Kyoya," Hibari growled lowly and then nodded, causing Tsuna to give him a befuddled look at his sudden mood change, before he smiled cutely at him when he kneeled down and ruffled his hair.

"Hurry and eat Tsunayoshi, we need to leave," Tsuna blinked, tilting his head to the side before he shrugged and went back to eating his noodles. Fong got to his feet and then looked out the window, before he paused.

"They're here," Hibari looked at him with a narrowed expression. "I'm going to leave through the front. Either leave through the back or through a window. I'll keep them there before they chose to raid the apartment."

Hibari was already darting round, grabbing his laptop bag, money and clothes before grabbing Tsuna's wrist and pulling him along. Fong just watched, before he left and went outside, being greeting by _many _people who belonged to the Hibari family.

"Fong. You were here," one spoke to him, causing Fong to bow in a respectful manner before he got back to his family. "We're still checking the apartment though. It seems odd that he never once stopped to rest here."

"You can check all you like, but I was staying there overnight after I go here," Fong earned a narrowed expression as he looked at the apartment he just left. "I stayed there to see if he would show, but he never did- unless he was only there briefly-"

"Boss! They went through a back exit!" Fong looked round, blinking softly before he bowed his head as he got a glare.

"Traitor. You were trying to hide him," Fong merely smiled before he raised his head again.

"Well, no one can blame me really," he spoke, before he took a sudden stance. "After all, my cousin hasn't done anything wrong, nor has the person accompanying him."

A few of them backed off, clearly noticing Fong wouldn't hesitate to kick their faces in yet one that looked like Fong stared calmly.

"You're deemed traitor Fong. You'll be kept under lock down from now until you realize the mistake you have made."

Fong merely stared, before he smiled once more.

"I don't think I'll agree to that one either, father," and then he was off, sprinting in a different direction, much to the other Hibari's displeasure- since he had no clue what to do. He could either go after Hibari and the star boy, or he could choose to imprison his now traitorous son.

He chose the latter, sadly.

* * *

Tsuna was getting pulled along by Hibari, blinking rapidly as he then looked behind himself, noticing that they were being chased.

"Why are we being chased, Kyoya-san?" Hibari didn't answer as he ran through an alleyway, only to stop and pull out his tonfas and attacking someone who was standing right there, causing Tsuna to pause as he stood there, before looking behind himself again when he noticed that they were surrounded at both ends.

"Hibari Kyoya, bow down and don't move," obviously, Hibari wasn't listening to that, but he did stop attacking and went back to Tsuna's side, growling low in his throat. "Hand over the boy, now."

"No," Tsuna was blinking softly as he clung onto Hibari's side, staring at one of the dark-haired guards with an odd expression before looking at their clothes, eyes glowing slightly as he picked up on something before he clung to Hibari more, nibbling his lower lip. "You're not taking him."

Tsuna looked at him in confusion. How is it that Hibari is really nice to him yet when it came to these people, they were wanting to take him away? It made no sense really, and it scared the living hell out of him.

"K-Kyoya-san... Hibari pulled him close and growled low in his throat as he looked about, but then paused when he heard the click of a gun.

"You refused to listen, Hibari Kyoya, so the only step forward is death," before Hibari could even think on moving, there was a gunshot, and then a crack.

At first, it would be a guess that it was Hibari's skull it hit, but at second glance, then could see that Tsuna had moved, hands covering Hibari's head and covering it with crystal- the bullet now encased within it.

"Don't hurt Kyoya-san!" another gunshot along with another quick reaction, making the bullet hit the ground while being covered in crystal. Tsuna was staring at them all, eyes glowing orange before he actually _glared _at them. "Kyoya-san hasn't done anything! Leave him alone!"

"Stop it," Hibari looked over before he frowned, noticing a quite bloodied Fong being dragged across the floor and then a very pissy looking Hibari head. "If you keep shooting, he'll use more crystal. If he keeps using crystal without water, he's going to kill himself."

Tsuna flinched and stared, eyes till glowing orange as he clung to Hibari, the crystal around him then shattering and hitting the ground.

"Lets make a deal little star," Tsuna was staring still, not at all trusting as Hibari glared coldly. "Come with us without a struggle and we won't hurt Hibari Kyoya. Plus, we'll let you see your beloved Giotto."

Tsuna stiffened, looking at the guards again. He knew he could see it, the little dusting of stardust covering their clothes. He knew he wasn't close enough to cause it himself, plus it just didn't _feel _as if it belonged to him.

"G-Giotto..." Tsuna bowed his head and Hibari growled low in his throat, tightening his grip on the brunette boy.

"Only herbivores use tactics like that. It's pathetic," Hibari hissed lowly at them. "Don't listen to them Tsunayoshi, they are l-"

Hibari paused when Tsuna looked at him with tearful orange eyes before he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry... Kyoya-san..."

There was a tingly feeling, before Hibari dropped and passed out, leaving Tsuna standing there with a bowed head as he cried his eyes out. The Hibari head merely smirked as he slung Fong over his shoulder.

"Take him."

There was a flurry of movement, before everything went silent.

Hibari was picked up and Tsuna was quickly taken away from him, not really reacting much since he felt numb and confused. Hibari would be more than furious, considering he never got to finish his sentence.

_'Don't listen to them Tsunayoshi. They are lying. They don't have Giotto.'_

* * *

**_A/N: _**I'm having a moment of... I dunno... being lost? I think it's because I haven't watched any anime/read any manga for a few days... Hmmm... Better go do that.

Ja ne~  
Shinya


	8. Chapter 8

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary: **One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Thanks to: **VongolaFamilia, De' Lost Melody, whiteberry, poisson, mi-chan94, Benica142, Final Syai Lunar Generation, cioccolattoXvino, Five Seconds, YueRyuu, BrokenBlackCat **and **Xxferessa-TanXx **for their reviews. A big thanks to all those people still reading too!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When Hibari woke up, he was greeted by darkness. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his numb head slowly as he regained feeling, looking round himself as his eyes focused in the dark, noting that there was a figure laying at the other side of the confined space.

Hibari focused on it more, before he recognized it as a sleeping Fong. He narrowed his eyes and then got up and headed over, but then used his arm to block an unconscious blow that was bound to cause damage if it hit his face.

"Wake up herbivore," there was a shift, and then Fong was sitting up and looking round himself,messy black locks covering his face.

" Hm..." Fong stopped to look at Hibari, who was glowing just slightly due to bits of crystal being latched onto his hair. "What happened? Where's Tsunayoshi?"

"He handed himself over since he was convinced he'd see Giotto, the star you said got murdered," Hibari looked away in thought. "I don't know where he is. He knocked me out without me even knowing how."

Fong frowned, before he got to his feet and walked round, feeling at the walls gently.

"The walls are padded. It's clear they know that you'll try to break out, so they're using something strong yet something that isn't going to hurt you when you hit it," Fong then frowned. "Which is odd, considering they were determined to kill you."

Hibari glowered before he tried to punch one of the walls, yet it felt like he was punching a cushion.

"Probably keeping me alive to make sure Tsunayoshi doesn't do anything," Hibari grit his teeth in thought. "I need to get out of here. I'm not letting him stay with  
people who are only trying to strengthen the family with something no one else can get their hands on."

"Most likely," Fong hummed softly. "Tsunayoshi is different to Giotto. Giotto had a strong crystal heart, so he should have been able to defend himself, yet he seemingly couldn't use the power outside of his body- or without water next to him. From what the security camera showed in the hospital, Tsunayoshi managed to blast your  
father within an instant, knocking him out cold. He's stronger."

"Tch," Hibari was in thought as he ran his hand over the wall. "Tsunayoshi is special. He trusted humans since I was the first he met. I felt his trust waver when he met my parents, yet it restored after he met you. It's probably shattered right down again now."

Hibari looked round when he heard a low thud, seeing that Fong was testing a kick against the wall.

"There isn't a door seemingly, so it must be made to look like the rest of the walls. That will be the weaker point," Fong mused quietly. "Where the door is, I don't know."

Hibari nodded, before he went round hitting random parts of the wall, before he paused when the crystal in his hair glowed slightly, causing him to pause.

"Tsunayoshi?" There was a sudden bright light, making Hibari look towards it and then growl when he saw guards, camera in hand.

"The brat is refusing to cooperate without knowing _you're _alright," one spoke, while the other held a gun. "So we agreed to give him video footage of both you and the traitor over there."

There was a click and then a bleep, indicating that it was then recording. Hibari growled low in his throat.

"Don't make this harder on yourself Hibari Kyoya. Say a few words and the punishment for going against your family will be less severe," Hibari walked forward, despite the gun being aimed at him, before he swiftly punched the camera and broke it in one shot, making the guards grab him and then pin him down. "You do realize we can easily just bring another camera, right?"

Hibari glared before his head was tilted down. He heard another click, before his head was raised again and the person holding the extra camera was speaking.

"See, Sawada Tsunayoshi, we kept him alive, as we promised. Do as we say or he'll suffer the consequence," Hibari paused when he felt a gun being pressed against his head, not saying a word- nor did he feel threatened really, but Fong wasn't settled with seeing his cousin at gun-point. "If you refuse to obey, I'm sure the boss would mind blowing his brains out- or maybe cutting his fingers off one-by-one-"

"Shut it herbivore," Hibari spoke lowly. "You think he's going to be in a fit mental state if you tell him that? Besides, such threats are useless."

There was a sudden snicker and a laugh.

"I don't think you're in a position to say such things Kyoya. We could easily kill you within an instant."

* * *

Tsuna was watching with frightened eyes, flinching when he saw Hibari pinned down by three different guards of different bulk and then paled when a gun was pressed against his head, nibbling his lip in anxiety as he looked down at his hands, looking at the crystal sphere he had made-

A sphere that was holding Giotto's heart in its warm care. When Tsuna thought of Giotto, he thought of seeing a boy that looked identical to him, but with soft blonde hair and golden eyes. When all he was greeted with was a crystallized heart, he honestly thought his own heart cracked at the side.

He could feel the energy that was coming from the sphere before he held it close and inched back against a wall, still watching the video as he whimpered quietly and looked round. The sphere in his hands glowed in comfort, before Tsuna chose to move and dip his hands into water, bathing the sphere in it as he trembled softly.

"You seem to have a fond attachment to that persons heart, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna looked up at the male that was speaking, biting his lip nervously before he looked away. He looked so much like Hibari... but older and... this person looked cold in and out. "I kept my promise to an extent. I haven't killed Hibari Kyoya, and you've seen the only part of Giotto we have left, unless you want his dust."

Tsuna flinched, attention focused on the crystal sphere in front of him.

"H-Hai..." the man smirked, before he walked over and grabbed Tsuna by his arm, lifting him off the floor and upwards.

"I wonder what Kyoya's strange liking towards you was," he mused quietly. "You're merely a tool to us humans. Maybe it's because your cute, or you unconsciously manipulated him with the use of crystals-"

"I would never manipulate Kyoya-san!" Tsuna looked at him, his eyes flashing slightly. "It's more like _you're _the one being manipulative! Let go of me!"

The man stared at him, before he released Tsuna's arm, causing him to stumble back and rub at his arm and cover it in crystals to numb the pain out of it. Tsuna then sat back down, his eyes suddenly glowing a bright orange when a bottle of water was poured over his head.

"I don't really care on what you think. You're my tool now. Later today you shall help me eliminate other families," Tsuna looked at him with a frightened expression again. "Each failure you make, I'll cut off one of Kyoya's fingers. When he has no fingers left, then I'll cut off his whole hand. It will continue like that. Understand, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna bowed his head before he nodded numbly, closing his eyes as he listened to the footsteps that left the room. When he felt he was alone, he raised his head again, eyes watery and cloudy looking as he looked at the sphere resting in water- absorbing it up really quickly.

"I should have listened mother... humans really are selfish..." Tsuna's thoughts then went back to Hibari and Fong. "But those two were really nice... I'm confused..."

He then looked at the sphere before he tapped it and then cracked it open, revealing a crystallized rock before he picked it up. It was impossible to tell it was a heart at this point. It looked more like a sparkly, glowing rock. It went like that after a star died. More than anything, Tsuna wanted to put it somewhere where it couldn't be used... like the sea.

The sea was settled and Giotto's heart couldn't be used like the way it was right now. Tears continued to stream from his eyes, before turning into crystals as they fell from his cheeks. Carefully, he picked them up, hands glowing, before he covered Giotto's heart up in a sphere again.

"I'm sorry Giotto-nii... but I'm not strong enough to wipe out so much..." Tsuna looked at the sphere, looking slightly broken. "Will you help me out?"

The sphere glowed slightly, as if the heart inside was agreeing, before turning a soft orange to comfort Tsuna and his thoughts. Tsuna took a deep breath in, before drinking some water and closing his eyes.

* * *

Hibari and Fong were watching a screen that had been placed in the confined space, causing them both to stare at it when it flickered on and showed a space.

It was showing Tokyo, the camera focusing onto he Hibari head and then the small figure standing next to him- someone Hibari could recognize straight away.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari was watching as Tsuna was nudged forwards, his eyes catching onto the soft, orange glowing sphere in his hands before his eyes narrowed. Was that Giotto's heart? He couldn't tell. He watched at the Hibari head then kneeled down, whispering words he couldn't hear into Tsuna's ear, causing the smaller boy to flinch. "What exactly is he saying to him?"

Fong shook his head. He couldn't tell either. Hibari growled low in throat and then watched as Tsuna stepped away from the head, skin glowing slightly as his eyes went a bright amber, the sphere in his hand reacting and then sparkling before there was a sudden blast, the building across from where they were standing exploding and going alight before the energy burst ran right down the street, destroying everything in its path.

"Oh my..." Fong was staring the sphere in Tsuna's hands. "Looks like he charged Giotto's heart for a power boost..."

Hibari growled low in his throat.

"That building was the offices the Japanese branch of Vongola," Fong nodded in agreement, watching people get blasted out the way and everything yet set alight before his attention went back to Tsuna, as did Hibari's. "He's crying..."

"He's collecting the tears," Fong was thinking before he froze. "They looked charged..."

The camera recording Tsuna's movements image flickered from the sheer heat coming off the streets. Tsuna then stepped forwards, holding the now orange tears in hand hand before he flicked it onto the street, the instant it landed causing a huge explosion.

"This isn't good-" Fong was suddenly cut off when the head appeared behind Tsuna, growling at him viciously.

_'You're not trying! More than that should have been destroyed!'_

_'I-I'm sorry... I'm not used to using so much power-' _Tsuna was cut off when he was hit across the face and then knocked down onto his knees, wincing slightly as he glowed more and destroyed another street within an instant.

"What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to destroy the whole of Tokyo?" Hibari growled low, staring at the screen. "I need to get out of here. I will kill him for hurting Tsunayoshi!"

Fong's attention was brought to Hibari as the crystals stuck to his hair started to glow.

"Looks like Tsuna agrees to you to a point. If the head pushes Tsuna to far, then he'll lose control. A star losing control can have severe consequences."

Hibari picked the crystal out his hair, watching as it glowed orange before he threw it where he knew the door was, watching as it exploded and blasted the door apart.

All hell was going to break loose.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel recharged after taking the weeked off~ I kinda don't feel as if I wrote as good as I could have, but oh well~


	9. Chapter 9

**Crystal Tears**

**Summary: **One night when a shooting star shot through the sky, Hibari Kyoya jumped out his window through the side to see where it had landed. That night, he came across a boy, a crying boy, a boy who was crying crystal tears. 1827. Yaoi. AU.

**Thanks to: **KhRfan12, Vongola Familia, Final Syai Lunar Generation, mi-chan94, whiteberry, YueRyuu **and **FallenxLinkin **for their reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Tsuna was half asleep, knowing he was being carried by someone as he watched Tokyo burn in a haze. It was so warm and bright, yet he could hear people screaming and crying before he closed his eyes, the crystallized sphere in his hands. He ignored it as he was put in a car and then drove off back to the place Tsuna dreaded going back to.

"Well, you done an alright job Sawada Tsunayoshi. I won't harm Hibari Kyoya for now-" the head suddenly stopped in place, noting that the base that was miles away from anything was alight and in flames. He could see scientists running out of the building in panic, before he saw Hibari kneeling on the ground, Fong behind him and checking over burns. "Looks like they caused this... but I wonder what they used to cause such a blaze..."

Tsuna was wide-eyed at this point and staring out the window, looking as Hibari raised his head and stared at the car with a cold gaze before he flinched back. With black tinted windows, it was hard to tell who was sitting inside of the vehicle. Those words his mother told him years ago rung in his head again.

"_**Humans are selfish creatures. All they will want to do is hurt us. You can go to any other planet, just not that one."**_

Tsuna didn't like the fact that every time he was uncertain, those words would always ring in his head, as if telling him that he had made a mistake- by trusting Hibari, Fong and those really nice kids in the school. Perhaps they were all selfish, considering some of them just made him blow up an entire city without any form of reasoning.

He continued to look out the window, before he tried to get out, failing since they had locked the doors from the inside. He looked back at one of the guards, who was giving him a smirk that showed that he actually _enjoyed _watching him get distraught. He pressed against the window, still looking out and nibbling at his lip.

"Kyoya-san..." tired honey-brown eyes were watching before flickering slightly when he saw the man everyone cried 'boss' and flinched when Fong stood in front of Hibari. It was obvious Hibari was hurt, why else wouldn't he have made a move. Tsuna looked at the guard, not liking the leering look her was getting before his eyes glowed a soft orange.

"Good night."

There was a thud, and Tsuna's eyes went back brown as he stared at the guard now leaning against one of the doors, fast asleep. Why that thought never came to him before was a mystery actually, but it didn't matter now. He took his seatbelt off and then crawled into the front of the car, before slipping out the door that was still open and then hiding behind it as he peeked over.

He could see Fong in a fist-to-fist fight with the boss and when he looked at Hibari, he froze in place. He could see the crystals he had used to protect Hibari previously still stuck in his hair. What if... when he was blowing up Tokyo... he accidentally set the crystal off in his hair? It would explain quite a bit of the burns on him... he paused when he saw Hibari's head raise, but then ducked and then crawled off silently before he was sure he was out of sight, then got to his feet and then ran.

Giotto's heart was glowing in his hands, as if knowing he was upset, before settling down, not having enough charge to do much other than shimmer. Tsuna ignored it and continued to run. Run far away. He was tired, so the easiest place to go right now would be a place with lots of water. He moved through trees, flinching when branches caught on his face and scratched it, the blood on the verge of spilling before turning to crystal once more.

He had to get out of here, before he got hurt to the point that he crystallized fully.

He needed... water...

* * *

Hibari was now up on his feet, running past Fong who was still proving to be a challenge to the head, ignoring them as Fong spoke lowly.

"You're a sick man. You hurt a child and made him do something he didn't want to do," his eyes narrowed then. "You're all disgusting beings. You hurt a child and imprisoned your own family since the ones that protected the boy were considered a threat? At least the people who tried to protect him have _hearts_."

"If you think that was bad, you know nothing. Do you want to know a secret?" Fong's brow furrowed, before he jumped back when he heard crazed laughter. "You remember Alaude, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He was my boss previously," Fong grew suspicious when the head grinned widely.

"Well Alaude... he was like you and Kyoya. He didn't want to hurt that precious star Giotto. So want to know what I did? I sent Giotto off to his death, so when Alaude was broken, I killed him off as he slept."

Fong looked irritated at that. Alaude was someone he looked up to with admiration, as did many, but then those people changed their views when the new head was put in place. Everything changed when the new head came along. In fact...

Fong could remember the Hibari family used to be quite a reasonable Yakuza. They were different from the others, who only wanted money and fame. He could remember that Alaude wanted to keep everything in order, to keep reasonable peace and keep everything quiet. He never done anything that would upset people. He made things better.

That was why Giotto trusted humans. Humans seemed like odd creatures to him, yet he grew to trust them since he was in the care of Alaude, but...

That trust ended up killing him in the end.

Fong narrowed his eyes and then glanced over the heads shoulder, noting Hibari was gone before he took a stance.

"Well, I think you're no longer entitled to call yourself head."

"And I think you're no longer entitled to live, since I told you something I shouldn't have."

* * *

Hibari ran through the woods, following a trail of crystals littering the ground while picking them up, one by one, before he stopped and looked up, seeing a vast lake that was sparkling blue. The crystals stopped right at the edge, causing Hibari to pause and then look round himself, kneeling down to put his hand in the water, expecting it to be cold-

Yet it was so warm. He frowned and then called out softly.

"Tsunayoshi?" he got no response, causing him to sigh as he dipped his limps into the water, wincing slightly since the burns covering him reacted to it before getting covered in crystal. "Tsunayoshi, I know you're here."

He sat in the water, waiting for a response, yet nothing happened. He stared at the glittering water, looking further, yet eventually its dark depth didn't allow him to see anything. He frowned. He knew Tsuna was there, since no water a this time of year should even be remotely warm. He sat, before he spoke out softly.

"Tsunayoshi, if you're listening, I'll be at that apartment. No one should be able to hurt you now," he then got to his feet and then sighed softly. "I can understand... if you no longer trust anyone. This was never supposed to happen in the first place. I blame the fact that I live with such a family."

He then stepped out the water, noticing the amount of oddly light crystal sticking to him, glowing brightly before falling off him and turning into a soft glowing sphere, sitting right there for him to pick up.

"See you soon... Tsunayoshi."

And then he left, holding the glowing ball in his hands before he sighed. He had no clue if Tsuna would even come back now. He could only hope that he would.

* * *

**A/N: **Please say you read this note, because if you didn't then no one is going to understand why I won't be updating as frequently as I usually do.  
Starting from today, I'm going to be an assistant in school to help younger kids with art. I know, I'm in high school myself, so I was surprised when they asked if I could help them- so i agreed to it.  
So now I'll be doing my writing for half my day instead of my full day. The rest of the time I'll be learning and helping with art, so maybe I'll be able to draw some epic pictures for my stories .  
So yeah... Might not be updating as much now. But I will continue my stories, like I always do.  
High chance the last chapter to this storie will be tomorrow, sadly.


End file.
